


港湾

by reengiovanna0416



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23684293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reengiovanna0416/pseuds/reengiovanna0416
Summary: 医者仁心，医生也是要休息的
Relationships: Houjou Emu & Parad (Kamen Rider Ex-Aid), Houjou Emu/Parad
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	港湾

**Author's Note:**

> *祝前线奋战的（无论哪国的）医生身体健康，也祝看到文章的你平平安安
> 
> *没头也没尾，还ooc

帕拉德觉得自己是个聪明的小天才。他关掉电脑上的示范视频，把自己制作的咖喱端了出来，闻了闻。

“好，很成功！今天要让永梦回来吓一跳。”

制作了一系列不可描述的失败品之后，bugster终于成功了。他成就感满满地端出自己的杰作，觉得自己肯定是第一个学会给宿主做饭的bugster……也许poppy也会，但这不重要——重要的是，他，一个本不需要吃饭的bugster，亲手做了一顿饭！了不起吧！

帕拉德给自己的杰作拍了几张照，决定明天拿去CR给poppy炫耀一下。然后他往沙发上一倒，一边念着秒针走过的数字，一边等着主人公回来。

可是永梦一直没有回来。

当分针转完了一圈的时候，他的咖喱已经凉透了。帕拉德有点心疼的瘪瘪嘴，把饭放进微波炉里“叮”了一下，他平时没少看永梦操作这个东西，学会用电器真是小菜一碟。

当分针又转完一圈的时候，游戏通关的音效响了起来。永梦仍然没有影子，帕拉德把游戏机往沙发上一丢，抱着粉色的麦提玩偶躺在坐垫上。

“永梦还不回来好无聊嘛！”

他冲着空气不满地发散着情绪，一边用撒娇般的口吻独自嘀咕一边踢向空气。帕拉德在沙发上打了个滚，险些摔到地上，这才停下了这场无意义的时间打发。他深深地吸了口气，拍了拍自己的脸颊，眼睛跟着钟表里走动的指针，无意识地追着动了起来。

“永梦……没事吧……”

他闭上眼睛，深深吸了口气。bugster是永梦的一部分，与宿主密不分离，他努力静下了心，感受着桥梁的另一端传来的声音。

——永梦在哭泣。

很轻，很细，一不经意就会忽略掉……但它就在那里。

那是细小的、颤抖着的叶芽，被几乎扯断的根茎让叶片无力地耷拉下来，它挣扎着试图抓牢脚下的土地，却连一颗泥沙也无法捞住……

永梦！永梦！

他下意识地叫喊着，在他的潜意识里，那个熟悉的身影即遥远又模糊，仿佛被罩上了一层纱，只有竭力压制着的吸气声在微弱地控诉。

帕拉德焦急地看了一眼时钟。近期永梦的加班越来越多，回来后也一次比一次显得疲惫，现在的他懂得不能在小医生工作的时候去添乱，但永梦痛苦的声音顺着意识的那段像藤蔓一样缠绕着他的心，荆棘的软刺紧紧勾住了他的身体，像是要勒死他一样收束着修长的茎叶——

“我回来了！啊，这个味道……帕拉德今天自己煮了咖喱吗？”

锁孔的转动声之后就是永梦的招呼声，帕拉德立刻扑过去，一把按住永梦的肩膀上上下下把整个人都看了一遍。

永梦疑惑地眨了眨眼睛，弯在嘴角的微笑还凝固在那里。

他的宿主背着一如既往的双肩包，鞋子的里侧粘上了不起眼的一点泥水，看起来和往常回来没有什么不同——

也并没有在哭。甚至连眼圈都没有红。

“永梦……”

——而他脑海中的泣音却愈发清晰了起来。

“怎么了，帕拉德？”不明所以的医生笑着拍了拍他搭在自己肩膀上的手，转身关好了房门，“抱歉，今天一定让你等了很久了，我看见车站旁那家店在卖馒头，所以带了些回来就当赔罪了……等我洗个手就来尝尝你的咖喱，你自己吃过了吗？”

“啊……哦……不，我还没，在等永梦。”

帕拉德回过了神来，他探究的目光仍然在宿主身上扫视着，看得永梦更加茫然了。医生将手提袋里的点心盒放在桌上，揉了揉bugster手感极好的卷发，轻声地安慰道：“下次不用等我的，虽然bugster不用吃东西，打发一下时间也是好的，等这波忙过去了，我也会有更多的时间跟帕拉德在一起，可以吗？”

小医生的眼中总是亮闪闪的，仿佛盈满了水一样，一点就会落下流星。帕拉德平时最喜欢看着永梦的眼睛，哪怕高强度的工作压榨光了他的能量，他的眼中总会倒映着自己的影子。

“啊，虽然我回来了，但可能随时又需要回去，医院人手有点不够，如果同事打电话来的话我就得先走……但没打电话过来的话我还是不需要去的。”

哭声在他的耳边一滴一滴地迸开来，溅落在地面上砸得脆响。

“安静一些。”

帕拉德捂住耳朵，下意识地嘀咕出了声，试图摆脱脑内地嘈杂，永梦皱起眉头不解地看向他，安抚地握住了帕拉德紧攥的手。

“怎么了，帕拉德？今天的你不太对劲哦？”

“啊不……我不是在跟你说话……不对，也确实是在跟你……”

“唔，我没有理解你的意思，如果帕拉德累了的话就赶紧去休息吧，我也准备直接洗漱了。”

“不是，bugster是不会疲劳的。”

“诶，对哦，我忘记了。”永梦剥开馒头的包装纸，将点心塞到了bugster面前，“确实在工作的时候这样会很便利呢，稍微有一些想要。”

“……”

呸，不对。他要说的根本不是这个。bugster攥住了勒紧自己心脏的藤枝，连根将它们费力地拔起，顺着满是尖刺的对岸爬去。

“不是的，永梦！”

bugster将房间中伫立的大象推上了前，咬了咬牙撕开了白大衣冷静的外皮——

“发生了什么事情吧，永梦？”

陈述的语气有些尖锐，他不安地捏着永梦的袖子，轻轻摇晃着。永梦不明所以地挠了挠头。

“唔，没有什么啊……”

“至少……在我的面前不要隐藏了吧……”

高大的bugster抱紧了自己的创造者，将脸埋到永梦的肩膀上，他紧紧抓着因为感染了宿主的悲伤而颤抖的心口，努力去接受另一端传来的情感，已经学会品味人类的哀伤的bugster拼命地向桥朦胧的对岸伸出了手。

“你就是我，我就是你……我是这么说过的，所以至少在另一个自己面前，不要再忍耐了。”

这一次回答他的是持久的沉默。医生很长一段时间没说话，甚至连身体都没有任何动作，只有秒针的机械音在空间里回荡。bugster也没有催促，只是静静地靠着宿主的肩头，等待着他的回应。

“我……有时会想，自己真的为病人做到什么吗……之类的。啊，说出来听着好逊……嗯，就是偶尔会这么想一下，很奇怪吧？我也会有这种想法……”

永梦的声音颤抖着，仿佛有什么呼之欲出的东西要破土而出一样，可他还是稳定着心情，调笑了一声。帕拉德没有评价，只是像永梦以前对自己那样轻轻拍着他的脊背，倾听着他心中撕裂般的、沉默的哭泣。

“很多人死去了，在我的眼前。”

医生说。他深深吸了口气，解放出被自己关在意识最底层的情绪。

“是一种很厉害的病毒……帕拉德可能还不清楚吧，最近我一直很晚回来……它一眨眼间就感染了几千人，好多好多人到医院里来了，比以往任何一次游戏病的时候都要凶猛。他们连病房都挤不进去呀，我看见连呼吸都困难的病人躺倒在走廊上绝望地呼救，他向我伸出了手，我也想要救他……”

“可我不能，他的前面排着比他更危险的患者，仪器连救助这些人的数量都不够，像我这样的儿科医生都要去帮忙，怎么还能分出资源去救轻症一些的人呢？”

“就因为这样，他就不该被拯救吗……？但我问自己。我能做的只有至少保证自己不能先倒下，也不能将感情放在患者身上，到处都缺人手，没有时间给我停下来看看他们的脸。”

致力于挽回患者的笑容的医生声音沉重却逐渐平稳，就像是在诉说其他人的故事一样，只有帕拉德才能听见他的哭泣。

“真正的灾难来的时候，一个人的力量原来是这么渺小的。”

帕拉德是第一次听到他用如此无奈而疲惫的声音说话，他想象不出永梦所描述的场景，但永梦的心会告诉他这样的痛苦。

“难过……倒也不是特别。”永梦叹了口气，“说出这些有点不好意思，就是看到的太多，稍微有点累了。但我不可以休息，我休息了的话，又有谁去照顾病人呢？”

“我想休息一下，帕拉德……”

bugster默默地蹭了蹭永梦的脖颈。他知道，对于永梦老师，能诚实的说出这些话已经非常不容易了。他抬起头，认真地看着宿主的眼睛，将永梦按到自己的胸前，环抱住了他的身体。

“那就休息一下吧，永梦。在我这里，你随时都可以休息的。”

“帕拉德……”

多的东西不需要再说了。永梦并不需要自己的安慰。他清楚地明白这件事情。儿科医生已经是成年人，也并不是刚当上医生的菜鸟了，他能够处理自己的情绪，但他需要一个能包容机器休息的港湾。

“今晚我会陪着你——”bugster说，“永梦只要吃饱了好好休息就行——到你回到工作岗位上为止，什么都不用想。”

咖喱被吃的一干二净，疲惫的儿科医生甚至外套都没来得及脱下，他给了懂事的bugster留下脸颊的轻吻，就枕在bugster的怀里睡得香甜。帕拉德捏着永梦的发尖，将台灯关上。

永梦的手机放在床头，不知何时会突然亮起。

只是至少现在，永梦医生需要一个安稳的好觉。


End file.
